Paper Flowers
by Zoop Top
Summary: From a simple gesture, Yuzu tries to cheer Mei up.


**A/N:** Just something random I splurged during a stressful week

* * *

It was no use. She could back out now and possibly disappoint her grandfather to be with the girl she truly ever loved. Or she could follow her fated footsteps as the next head of the Aihara family and possibly hurt and lose the only person who ever truly loved and understood her.

Mei was at a standstill. The meeting with her grandfather went smoothly; almost a little too well. But that was probably due to his recovering condition.

As expected, another suitor had officially been chosen for her. Her grandfather believed he had better judgement in picking the next viable candidate. Someone better than...the last one. And while she still had not met the man face-to-face, she couldn't exactly argue with her grandfather's confidence. She didn't know how to. Arguing with him meant going against her whole family.

But then again, what family did she really have left?

Her father was barely around, making him almost a complete stranger despite Yuzu's efforts in rekindling their relationship. Mei never heard much what happened to her mother after her parents' divorce. And her grandfather wasn't exactly a very affectionate man.

The grayness must have run in what little family she had left. It made her look back on one of the letters her father wrote her. After countless apologies for abandoning her, he talked about his reasons for running away and traveling the world.

He wanted to find himself. He felt that sacrificing his own happiness and individuality deprived him of truly ever understanding himself, if he even knew who he was. So, he went from place to place hoping he'd find some kind of answer to his longing question; to restore, or even find, color in his life.

Even after repairing their rocky relationship, she still felt as if his actions were selfish and benefited nobody. She couldn't understand what he meant when she first read that letter.

It was almost midnight when Mei arrived back home. As expected, Yuzu and her mother were already asleep, and Mei did her best to remain as quiet as possible so as not to disturb anyone. She quietly slipped into her and Yuzu's room, changed into her nightwear, and settled into bed next to the slumbering blonde.

She looked at Yuzu and wondered if moments like these would last forever. The quiet atmosphere, the security, the warmth she would feel every time the older girl would cuddle up next to her. Mei found Yuzu's body heat uncomfortable, at first. But over time, she found the girl's aura radiating something she never realized she starved for: safety, security, love. If there was anything Mei was sure of, it was that nobody could ever love her the same way Yuzu could.

The next morning, Mei woke to the early morning light. Yuzu was still asleep with drool lightly trickling from her mouth, a sight to which Mei couldn't help smirking affectionately at. Without hesitation, she couldn't help but caress the blonde's cheek.

She knew she had much more to get done for the day and decided to get up from bed and proceed to her desk. When she approached it, she didn't expect to find a thin glass vase holding delicately folded white paper flowers. Right next to it was a folded note with her name written. Out of curiosity, Mei opened it.

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _I hope you'll remember_

 _That I always love you_

 _Mei, I may have had some help from Shiraho making those origami flowers. You've been so down ever since we got back from our trip, I wanted to try cheering you up some way! So, I asked Shiraho for some advice. But she told me whatever was bothering you was something I needed to hear from you. I just wanted to let you know, whatever's on your mind, I'm always here for you._

 _-Yuzu_

 _P.S. I hope you liked the flowers._

"Did you like them?" Mei heard a timid voice from behind. Yuzu must have woken up not long after she did.

But Mei didn't answer. She held the note in her hands, trembling from the words written in Yuzu's handwriting. Why did Yuzu have to be like this? Why did she have to be so perfect?

She turned to face Yuzu, who was now already up from bed and standing beside her, with a sheepish but unwavering gaze.

Mei wanted to say she liked the flowers. They looked beautiful. Despite Shiraho's craftsmanship, the whole gesture had Yuzu written all over. From the note to the ornate flower design, Yuzu never ceased to amaze her. It wasn't the flowers she loved, it was her. Yet, it was something she didn't feel she deserved to say.

Mei averted her gaze and set down the note from Yuzu. She let out a sigh and sucked in a breath, keeping her true emotions from spilling out like a waterfall.

When Yuzu noticed the other girl's tension, she placed her hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Shiraho said you've been going through some stuff," she said as Mei continued to look away. "There's no pressure or anything, but whatever's bothering you, you know you can always tell me, right?"

But how could she? The truth would only hurt them both, especially Yuzu. There seemed to be no appropriate time to tell her. The clock seemed like a ticking time bomb, and Mei had to rip the band-aid off at some point. She sighed, then looked at Yuzu.

"It's not something you'll be happy with."

That simultaneously perked up Yuzu's curiosity and anxiety.

"C'mon! It can't be that bad!" Yuzu said, trying to lighten the mood. She shifted to a more serious tone as she threaded her fingers with Mei's. "But...whenever you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

Mei held her gaze on the blonde's tender expression, uncertain of the consequences that would soon follow with the bomb she was about to drop. But oddly enough, despite the fear of abandonment, she trusted Yuzu. With a deep breath, Mei began.

"Okay…"

She could follow her fated footsteps as the next head of the Aihara family and continue to live her life in monochrome. Or she could take control, and possibly disappoint her grandfather to be with the girl who taught her how to live in a world of color.

Even if she followed her grandfather's orders, she knew her love for Yuzu would never wilt. Just like those paper flowers.


End file.
